That's all that matters
by Peaceguy
Summary: After Hay Lin lets a secret slip,Taranee plays three guesses to find it out. Learning more than she intended, shoujo ai. HT, WI, CoE


Disclaimer: W.I.T.C.H. belongs to Disney Inc. and I hold no rights to it. The copyrights belong to their respective companies.

Author's rant. This will featureHay Lin/Taranee, two of my favorite characters in the show and other couples. I've never done shoujo ai also all the girls in this are in their last year of high school and are 18, so I hope you enjoy it. Thank you!

Art.

It was something Hay Lin enjoyed, she loved using her head and hands to create something beautiful. Though she was no Pacaso, she was very talented and one of her favorite subjets was only a few feet away. Said subjet was Taranee Cook.

Now Taranee enjoyed art for its intellectual value. Her forté was knowledge and doing what she loved, studying,and with her crush it made the experience more enjoyable. She was finding it hard to concentrate on the book, _A thousand ways to arange a bookshelf _, she was reading. She found herself reading the same sentance over and over..

and over..

and over..

Taranee shook her head. _I won't be able to study with her around _Taranee thought, smiling, Hay Lin was the only one who could make her forget of studying and not make her upset. Who could be upset with Hay Lin around? She raidiated happiness. and Taranee wouldn't have her any other way.

Hay Lin finished drawing the sketch and began to color it. The picture was of Taranee doing what she did best: studying. She had drawn Taranee simply reading a book with a small smile on her face. It was this smile the young artist liked most, Hay Lin enjoyed it when Taranee was simply Taranee, studying, reading etc. Hay Lin was happy and cheerful, but the darker skinned girl was calmer and reserved. Hay Lin admired Taranee's face and blushed lightly, her friend still didn't know of her crush and Hay Lin was too scared of rejection, if Taranee was disgusted she would never talk to her again. And secrets travel fast in high school, she'd be looked down apon by her peers.Hay Lin sighed.

Hearing the sigh Tartanee looked up. Seeing a saddend Hay Lin wasn't her favorite thing to do. She looked worridly at her friend, without her trademark bubbly smile nothing in the world seemed right to Taranee. It was Hay Lin's inner light Taranee fell in love with. Taranee summoned up her courage and spoke.

"Hay Lin what's wrong?" Taranee asked concernidly. Hay Lin looked up and put on a fake smile, one that didn't fool her friend.

"Nothing I'm fine" Hay Lin lied. Taranee shook her head and put her hand on the artist's shoulder.

" Did your boyfriend find someone else?" Hay Lin shook her head this time.

"I told you, I don't care he has another girfriend. What about _your_ boyfriend? Are you upset he left you for another girl yourself?" Hay Lin countered. Taranee grinned.

" I don't care, he's happy I'm happy, that's all that matters. Besides who needs men?" Hay Lin chuckled at that.

" Yeah really, it seems all us girl lose guys to other girls. Caleb and Matt have girls in Meridian, Nigel and Eric found girls in different countries and Martin has the girl in the chess club." Taranee grinned again

" Irma is happy about that," both girls laughed at that.

"At least Cornelia is happy without Caleb, but I think she found someone new." suddenly Hay Lin froze. Cornelia had taken Caleb's leave well, but only because she was in love with a blonde princess. The earth guardian had been caught by Hay Lin with Elyon in a very intamite kiss. Both had sworn her to secrecy. But now Taranee's interest was peaked.

" Who's she in love with?" Taranee asked, Hay Lin lowered her head.

"She told me not to tell."

"Aw come on, I'll tell you who Will's in love with." Taranee grinned as Hay Lin's face lit up with curiosity.

" Who? Who?" Hay Lin leaned forward eagerly. Similar to the air guardian, Taranee had caught Will and a certain water guardian in a loving kiss. Unfoutunately for them, Taranee made no oath of secrecy. Hay Lin sat back thinking,_ they said not to tell who the are_, Hay Lin thought, _but what if I don't tell their names and get her to guess correctly_? " I have an idea, you ask questions and I'll answer them." Hay Lin grinned.

"All right, is he blonde?" Taranee asked.

"Actually yes." Hay Lin answered, feeling pround of herself. Taranee continued.

" Blue eyes?"

"Yes she has blue eyes."

" She!" Taranee gasped.Realizing her mistake, Hay Lin wished she could go back in time. Hanging her head Hay Lin nodded.

" Do you have a problem with the fact that Cornelia is a lesbian?" Hay Lin looked up to see Taranee smiling.

" No if she's happy, that's all that matters." Both girls nodded at this. There was a silence for a while, then Hay Lin spoke again.

" So who does Will love?"

" I'll give you three guesses." Hay Lin nodded and wondered...

"Is it a she?" Taranee grinned and nodded. Hay Lin giggled." I thought so, is it Irma?" Taranee nodded again. Both girls smiled happily." As long as both are happy.."

"...that's all that matters." Taranee finished. Ther was silence again before Taranee spoke again. " So who do you love.?" Hay Lin was silent for a while,she knew Taranee could read minds, but that she wouldn't invade Hay Lin's privacy. Interestingly both thought at the same time, _she doesn't care about their love, should I tell her?. _Taranee took a breath and asked..

"Does he have dark skin, brown eyes and a braid?" Hay Lin simply nodded, Taranee decided to ask the second-big question,

"Is your love a girl?" Hay Lin nodded again,

"Please don't hate me." Tears began to roll down her cheeks,which were wiped away by Taranee. The fire guardian decided to ask the biggest question in her life,

" Do you love me?" Hay Lin simply nodded and burst into tears. Taranee cupped Hay Lin's face and brought it upwards.

" I don't hate you, quite the opposite.." Hay Lin's eyes widend.

"You mean..?"

"Yes Hay Lin I love you too." The effects of those words were instant, Hay Lin jumped on Taranee and cried happily,

"I love you too, I love you too!" Now Taranee had tears down her cheeks. The two girls looked at each other and slowly lowered their heads. Their lips met in a gentle kiss.

For Taranee it felt like a flame of happiness coursed through her body.

For Hay Lin she was swept away by the wirlwind effects of her emotions. Both lay there for awhile, happy to be near each other.Whispering sweet comforting words to each other.

" I love you forever Taranee" Hay Lin whispered softly.

"And I love you, my beautiful Hay Lin," Taranee whispered back, the two new lovers leaned in for another kiss. As their lips met the door opened.

Four sets of eyes softend at the touching scene. Taranee and Hay Lin looked up to see Elyon and the other girls smiling. Cornelia and Elyon were holding hands, as were Will and Irma. Irma spoke first.

" Well it's about time! Want to go on a quadruple date?"

All the girls laughed happily at this.

Some people spend their whole lives looking for true love, others find it instantly. But that matters not to these six young women who found their one true soul mate..

... and that's all that matters.

The end.


End file.
